


On the Bed

by All_The_Love_For_Hyuckle



Series: In Your Pocket [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fluff, Jaemin is their baby, M/M, Pocket Dragons, Relationships between YuTae and Jaemin are platonic, tiny dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Love_For_Hyuckle/pseuds/All_The_Love_For_Hyuckle
Summary: In which Taeyong wants more and so they adopt Jaemin.(A.K.A., Yuta's perspective on their life before and after Jaemin)





	On the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm a day late cause I'm an ass but this was/is for Jaemin's birthday.
> 
> Shoutout to my beta reader, Juici_Xuxi, she's the light of my life 💕
> 
> Any Kudos or Comments are appreciated, and I love to hear from you so please don't be shy! If you have any ideas for this AU I will gladly hear them!
> 
> 💕Enjoy💕

💗💗💗 

Big-Spoon mornings were his favorite mornings. Waking up to a face full of Taeyong’s bed head and being able to hold his hand; feeling the band that wrapped around his ring finger. Yuta was always an early riser, and he was always driven to start the day as soon as possible, but he knew that the moments shared even when Taeyong’s conscious wasn’t active were precious. Yuta was never much of a romantic guy, but meeting Taeyong changed that— at least where it mattered. 

Taeyong never woke up too late either, and when he did that’s when their day would start. Morning kisses would be shared habitually before they left the comfort of their bed, and soon after they’d be out of the house on their morning run. Their route was usually silent that early in the morning, and Yuta still remembers their first run together after they bought the house, where they both ended up in the lake, happily splashing the perspiration off of each other. 

They’d get home, and Yuta’d pop in the shower while Taeyong made breakfast— that is, if Taeyong didn’t join him  _in _ the shower. After that, they’d eat breakfast together, talk about their to-do's, and then Yuta’d be on his way to the publishing firm with a feathery kiss on his cheek. Yuta worked an average nine-to-five, but Taeyong made his own hours, occasionally dropping by the firm to give his editor a manuscript or draft. 

With Taeyong always being home more, he picked up a new hobby in the form of cooking, and Yuta was more than thrilled when he began to come home to traditional Japanese cuisine for dinner that was, dare he say, even  _better_ than his mom’s. Yuta’d do the dishes while Taeyong packed the leftovers for lunches the next day, and after that they’d lie on the couch, maybe with a nice bottle of wine depending on if Yuta made the stop on the way home. Talk always came easy between the two of them, and Yuta could listen to Taeyong ramble about his work for hours on end— after all, the novels Taeyong crafted were so intricate, and knowing that he had a part in inspiring such creativity never failed to make Yuta’s heart flutter.

If they ever did run out of things to talk about, they’d face time Ten or Jungwoo– the first returning to Thailand after getting his degree and the latter studying abroad in China. Taeyong and Yuta shared a lot of friends—most of them being made through the firm, the others being old friends from college. Yuta also had a huge passion for superheroes, so when new films were released from theaters, Yuta’d always sprawl out on the couch and catch up. Taeyong, more often than not, would join him with his laptop to work some more. Their nights ended back in their room, where they’d start on opposite sides of the bed due to the heat, but would always wake up together the next morning. 

Yuta knew that something like that would become repetitively boring in theory, but he somehow only felt more fulfilled with each and every day past their wedding. He only hoped Taeyong felt the same. Taeyong would reassure him that he did, but Taeyong was always capable of adapting faster than he did, and soon enough Taeyong wanted more.

💗💗💗

Taeyong’s ‘more’ didn’t match Yuta’s assumptions.

Normally needing “more” comes in the form of switching careers, having a baby, taking up some long-term traveling, maybe buying a second house. Taeyong already knew what he wanted— he wanted a pet; he wanted a dragon. Yuta’s mind immediately went to the real deal— a big, 30-foot carnivorous beast, and he almost slapped himself at the prospect of trying to care for something as big as that in their apartment. Taeyong told Yuta to trust him, and Yuta did, stepping back until Taeyong was certain of their next move. 

Yuta eventually noticed that Taeyong was doing his work after Yuta got home on most days, to which Taeyong confessed that he got busy. Taeyong had begun volunteering at an animal shelter, or at least, that’s what Yuta thought he was doing until Taeyong brought home the pamphlet for  _Yong Nongjang_ , a literal  _Dragon Ranch_ run by Shin Peniel that breeds dragons into suitable house pets. Of course Taeyong hadn’t stopped working towards his goal. He was just as, if not more, stubborn than Yuta was when it came to letting ideas go— and Yuta couldn’t even complain.

Their late-night talks went from discussing work to discussing Taeyong’s time on the ranch, and Yuta became educated on the small species without meaning to. Then the newest clutch of eggs arrived and hatched. Every night after dinner, Taeyong would fall into Yuta’s arms and talk his ear off about how excited he was for when the hatchlings become old enough to interact with the volunteers. When Taeyong started the adoption process for one of the pre-aged hatchlings with Peniel, they watched care videos off of YouTube together while they ate. 

Despite the couple’s thorough preparations, they were still unprepared for Jaemin’s settlement. 

💗💗💗 

He proved to be much more than just a handful, a pocketful even, especially in the first month spent adjusting him to the house. Mornings in bed were spent with Nana trying to bury himself under their pillows, and more often than not their pillows were accidentally shredded by his incoming claws. Morning runs lost their effect when their time spent running was instead spent trying to round up Jaemin and keep him from jumping in the water and chasing the koi.

Breakfasts and meals also became much more difficult, with Nana refusing to drink his blends, instead licking the counters and floors for any sugar residues from Taeyong’s baking projects. Both Yuta and Taeyong were terrified of the day where Nana learned how to open their fridge, and Taeyong took a mental pact to keep him out of the kitchen unless supervised. 

Obviously, adjustments in both of their lives were needed to properly welcome and incorporate Jaemin into their family, and so to work they went.

They purchased a harness-and-leash set for their runs, replaced their pillows with reinforced seams on both the cases and the pillows themselves, and also had Jaemin de-clawed. Jaemin was allowed in the kitchen only when Taeyong or Yuta was in there as well, and Taeyong even managed to find a replacement for the recommended blend; raw meat with brown sugar for Nana’s sweet tooth. 

💗💗💗 

Six months have passed since then, and a new schedule to accommodate everyone fell into place as the time went by.

As Yuta and Taeyong get dressed for their runs each morning, Jaemin cuddles into their pillows with his plush, JJ (standing for Jaemin Jr of course). After that Nana’s hooked up to the leash and they take their run. While Taeyong’s making breakfast for Yuta, Nana naps in their bed, and when Yuta hops out of the shower, Nana perches on his shoulder so they can all eat breakfast together. 

Yuta’s goodbye kisses are no longer just for Taeyong when he leaves for work; with Nana squawking and jumping up to nuzzle Yuta’s cheek until he gets what he wants. Kisses aren’t just for saying goodbye in Nana’s book; Yuta often speculates just how many kisses Nana receives in a day. Nana loves kisses, and no matter how many he may be able to steal, it’s never enough. 

When Yuta comes home the two men eat at the table, with nana hunching down next to his baby pink bowl to inhale whatever Taeyong had made for him. When Yuta speaks in between bites he now has two attentive listeners instead of one, and when he finishes the dishes and goes out to the living room, Nana is already curled up in a fleece blanket, waiting for him with the TV remote between his paws and under his belly.

Yuta can easily say that he likes movie nights. With stage four of the MCU wrapping up, Yuta’s purchased a lot of films recently which are watched on their free nights. Yuta pops in Jaemin’s favorite,  _Infinity War_ ,  and it only takes Taeyong about five more minutes of meal prep to scurry out into their living room and lay himself down on top of the other, bellies and chests together, with Nana repositioning himself to sprawl out on Taeyong’s back. 

💗💗💗 

Mornings in bed are still his favorite. Like before, he wakes up to fluffy bedhead, and he still gets to hold Taeyong’s hand before they get moving. It’s just that Yuta’s wake-up call is so much better. As he stirs awake he can feel Nana’s small paws making their way up his side, onto his shoulder, before sliding off at the neck. A few small puffs of breath are felt on his nape before his neck is licked gently. He lets it happen, and in a minute’s time, Nana’s nuzzling into his neck, his jaw, his nose, his cheek, his eyelid, and he can feel the occasional kiss as Nana becomes more excited for the day to come. 

Yuta smiles and opens his eyes, “Good Morning Jaemin.”

💗💗💗 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short little thing, I know. I had serious problems with maintaining my tone in between sessions, so please forgive me if the writing is a bit off. I'm trying to become better!


End file.
